


District Sleeps Alone Tonight

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Barry, Pining, Post Rogue Air, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this tumblr post, "Okay but imagine person A of your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just <i>snuggles</i> their face into person A’s shoulder you know on second thought don’t imagine that."</p>
<p>May contain spoilers up to S01E22, Rogue Air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard Snart looked down at the Flash in absolute surprise and wonder as he pulls the very non-descript sedan to a stop. His usual chilly expression gone. Barry Allen had slumped over - still clothed in red, his mask down - in the passenger’s seat. His head slowly tilted over, almost resting on Leonard’s shoulder. He could feel strands of hair tickle his neck. 

This was a very different outcome from what he had imagined when Barry approached him, once again, at Saints and Sinners. Barry had been angry, still stinging from the previous betrayal. His fists were curled and his normally expressive face stone cold. Snart had so much fun feeding Barry’s rage, before finally admitting that the new metahuman was causing problems with his own operations. Plus, he had thought, the more the Flash owed him, the more leverage he had to call on a huge favor _if_ he ever was in a tight spot. 

They decided to stakeout a location the Flash’s team had uncovered as the next target. The Flash needed Captain Cold’s ability to stay cool under pressure and of course, the cold gun. On the other hand, not only did Snart want the very inconvenient threat neutralized, but he was interested in collecting data on how the Flash reacted to new stimuli. The rather frosty silence in the car slowly disintegrated into awkward stilted conversation. 

“You know, Scarlet,“ Leonard drawled out. “I know you’re on edge. You’re just waiting for me to turn on you again. But really, I did you a favor.”

Barry’s face instantly scrunched up. “You jerkface,” he said as his finger - vibrating in anger - pointed at Leonard. “H-h-ow could you say that? You gave me your word. I did what you asked and you betrayed me. What favor?”

Len smirked. “I’ve been watching you. Ever the hero. Always trying to do the right thing. Was it the right thing to transport these ‘metahumans’ in a secret facility far out of the reaches of U.S. law? It was one thing to hold them temporarily. Another to cross the line from justice to unconstitutional.”

“You’re a thief! You’ve killed people without even an ounce of sympathy. What do you care about law?”

“You’re right. I am a criminal. Yet, I still deserve basic human rights. Admit it, Scarlet. You would have regretted it. It would have eaten away at you,” Len responded frostily.

“I-I,” Barry stopped speaking. All the color drained from his face and he rubbed his eyes. He looked worn out, almost older, as if the weight of the world stood on his shoulders. He sighed, turning to stare out into the industrial landscape of dark dingy warehouses. Len stayed still watching the flickering streetlights cast an array of shadows across Barry’s face. Fuck, this kid was beautiful, from his strong but lithe figure to his distracting lips, that Len could imagine stretched across his - _oh, shit_.

Barry caught the bottom of his lip with his teeth before taking a deep breath. “You’re right, Leonard. I was terrified. I couldn’t leave them there to die, but I couldn’t just let them go. I didn’t have time to come up with a better solution. They’re dangerous! They have hurt innocent people. If I had let them go and someone dies, it’s on me. So, either way, I would have regretted it.”

“It’s on me now, Barry,“ Len started to reach out, but catches himself before he placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder. "It’s Len. My father’s name was Leonard. I don’t need the reminder.” Yep, Len was fucked. He didn’t need this extra distraction. Lisa was going to be _pissed_ , especially since he pushed her away from Cisco. 

Barry mouthed Len’s name, smiling so brightly that Len felt like he couldn’t breath, like his world ended and started by the quirk of Barry’s lips. For the rest of the stakeout, Len tried really hard to play it cool, but ended up openly flirting, adding every innuendo he could. Barry did not seem phased or affected which caused Len’s mood to slightly sour. 

Len tapped the steering wheel with his fingers before speaking. "I don’t think he’s going to make an appearance tonight. How about we -” he turned to face Barry only to find him snoring softly; his head rolled back, revealing pale flawless neck. Len dropped his head to the wheel, trying to compose himself. _You are Cold; you are Captain Cold. Get a hold of yourself._ He regained his posture and started the ignition to take Barry home. He definitely spent enough time researching Barry Allen and the Flash to know the home address.

Now, Len had a dilemma. Did he wake the kid up or… Barry looked like he needed the sleep; like this was the first time in days that he was getting rest. Len reached over, softly patting Barry’s pockets for his house keys. Finding them, he slowly pushed Barry back into his seat and exited the car. Len quietly opened the passenger’s side door; scooping Barry up. Barry instantly pushed his head into Len’s broad shoulder. He froze, feeling Barry’s hot breath on Len’s neck, sending shivers down his back. Fuck, he almost regretted not waking Barry up. 

Barry snuggling Len’s shoulder was so surreal and fucking perfect, he couldn’t make himself move for a solid couple of minutes. When he finally remembered where he was standing -the front door of CCPD’s most experienced detective - Len unlocked the door and carefully placed Barry onto a rather uncomfortable looking couch. He lingered for a few moments, breathing in Barry’s scent - memorizing the moment - before quietly escaping into the cold unforgiving night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried adding in as many synonyms for cold! I'm sorry, not really sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I seriously haven't written since the 7th HP book was published. 
> 
> Also note, I did not mention Wells or Eddie, since I'm still in denial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was day three of being cooped up in a cramped space with Len. Barry had been hyper vigilant about very breath he took; every movement he made. He still couldn’t believe that he fell asleep in front of Leonard Snart. Barry felt like he was being super obvious - but he always felt he was being obvious, even with Iris.

Barry awoke to a bright beam of light burning into his forehead and Joe’s laughing face.

Joe shoved coffee in front of Barry before smirking knowingly, “Rough night playing detective with Snart?”

Barry groaned before freezing. _Did Joe know...?_ He dismissed the thought. He pushed up into a sitting position stretching out his arms. God, this couch was not meant to be slept on.

“I-I- uh, how d-? when?” Barry stammered not quite awake. He rubbed his eyes. How did he get on the couch?

“Did Cold do something to you?” Joe demanded instantly up at arms at the thought.

“No! I mean, when did you find me?” Barry rushed out, instantly ashamed that Joe thought he could have been taken advantage of.

Joe’s shoulders relaxed. “I just got in from the late shift and I found you there cuddling with a pillow. It was actually kind of adorable, Bar. I sent a picture to Iris.”

Barry’s face reddened. The morning could not get any more embarrassing. Though, did he actually fall asleep with Captain Cold in the same vehicle? Well, yes. He remembered Len’s scent, _crisp and rich like winter_ , and how Len’s fur lined parka tickled his nose. _Fuck._ Len - no! - Cold had carried Barry from the car into the house. Who was Barry kidding? Len had been radiating body heat, perfect for cuddling. Yet, his hands were so cold they felt like they could burn impressions through Barry’s suit.

Barry fished out his phone from underneath his thigh and saw that he was going to be very late if he didn’t hurry. 30 seconds later, he had showered and made it to the CCPD precinct; coffee still steaming hot. He had realized then that he had forgotten to say bye to Joe. Worse, he remembered that the Flash and Captain Cold had agreed to do a stakeout every night until the metahuman was caught. He was so _fucked_.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was day three of being cooped up in a cramped space with Len. Barry had been hyper vigilant about very breath he took; every movement he made. He still couldn’t believe that he fell asleep in front of Leonard Snart. Barry felt like he was being super obvious - but he always felt he was obvious, even with Iris. At the same time, he was really tired. For the last three days, it had been the same routine. Work during the day; stakeout at night in a car -tonight was the creeper van- at the same boring warehouses with very little to do but think. Boy, did Barry think. He couldn’t get the feeling of Len’s hands out from his head. It was so fucked up. Here Barry was, someone who wanted to save people, consumed by thoughts of Leonard Snart, a criminal who hurt people.

The problem was that Leonard was insanely gorgeous, from his steely blue eyes to the sharpness of his jaw. Even his gravelly voice that was always so articulate and overly confident gave Barry goosebumps. Len kept doing this thing where he would lean back and take up as much room as possible. His legs were spread impossibly wide open; his left hand on the steering wheel and his right arm draped over Barry’s headrest. Len carried this lazy smirk on his face that just drove Barry seething with anger, annoyance and lust.

Barry had been attracted to him from the get go. He just didn't realize it until he whisked Len into the woods and made the first deal. When Barry had pressed into Cold's space and threatened him, Barry couldn't help but notice how the moonlight only enhanced Snart's attractiveness. Yes, it had been frustrating to watch Captain Cold hurt Barry's friends, but Len's unwillingness to yield and his annoying confidence struck Barry. It sent electricity fizzling into his veins. Later, when Cold crouched over Barry and admitted wrongdoing, it hurt him more than he wanted to admit. At the same time, Len had saved the Flash's life despite being one person who could even stop Cold and his Rogues from free reign on Central City. Barry didn't know how to piece the betrayal and the rescue together. Len had said it himself - _”First rule of business, always protect yourself.”_ \- yet failed to do so by protecting Barry.

"So, what happens if this metahuman of yours never shows up? Do you think your lab coats are wrong this time?" Len asked leaning closer into Barry's space; his eyes dancing with mischief.

Barry stayed perfectly still as Len crowded in; not giving him the pleasure of seeing the Flash back down. He stared straight into Len’s eyes jutting his chin out, “Cisco and Caitlin are not just lab coats, Cold. They’re my friends. We did the homework. This is the place, but I just don’t know what is causing him to stall.”

Len looked down at Barry before looking back at his face. "Scarlet, you're shaking." Len gently lifted Barry's arm up. Barry was, indeed, vibrating almost violently. He felt a sudden wave of anxiety. Len was within such close proximity of Barry, he could feel Len's breath on his face. Snart's normally cold eyes expressed concern; it was disconcerting for Barry. He felt conflicted; unsure of himself and of Len's out of nowhere concern for his well-being. Len's lips were right there, chapped from the cool air, looking ever so enticing and edible. Barry couldn't take his eyes away. Was he giving himself away? What was Len even thinking?

Barry was so absorbed in his thoughts, he almost missed Len surging forward, carefully capturing his lips. Len's hand let go of Barry's arm before sliding it against Barry's lower back. God, this was exactly what Barry wanted. Without further thought, Barry hungrily deepened the kiss. His hands - still shaking, but in excitement - grabbed Len's perfect face pushing their bodies as close as the van would let them. The gear stick dug painfully into Barry's stomach and it was _justsofrustrating_ , he just wanted to get as close to Len as possible. He needed more but how? Barry abruptly pushed Len away, his chest heaving, as if he had just ran back from Starling City. Len's eyes were blown wide open; his face expressed bewilderment, arousal and tinged with worry.

"Len.." Barry breathlessly said. The 15 seconds of a kiss was intense and perfect. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to crawl into Len's lap and just get closer and closer until he wasn't sure who ended where. His body felt like it had been shocked with electricity pulsing through his veins and pooling into the pit of his stomach before moving further south. He glanced toward the back of the van before giving Len an uncertain but hungry look.

Len took a sharp breath and quickly navigated into the back. He pulled off his parka to lay in the middle of the a little dingy but open space that was meant for cargo. Barry watched almost embarrassed by how much he enjoyed watching Len bend down - his ass was obscene in his tight pants. Barry could watch Len stretch out his black shirt with his broad shoulders and strong arms forever if possible. Len twisted to sit down on his parka, his legs opened in a v, giving Barry an intense smoldering look that left Barry flushed and breathless from desire.

Len looked almost vulnerable alone in the back. Barry had to take a second to really see this different side of Captain Cold; his more human side. He clumsily climbed into the back; almost tripping forward before saving himself by getting on his knees and crawling into Len’s lap. Barry wrapped one of his hands on Len's muscular thigh for balance and the other grasped Len’s neck. They both surged forward, clashing their faces together, almost painful and awkward at first. That was until Barry pulled Len’s face forward, slotting their lips perfectly together. Barry sought for more contact, pushing his hips forward. They both groaned at the pressure; Barry could feel him, thick and hard even through the fabric of his pants, pressing against Barry’s leg urgently. He started to push against Len’s shirt, grasping to touch skin. It was so good; so fucking amazing, he couldn’t stop if he wanted to, he-

 _Bang! Crash! Wham!_ Barry could hear in the distant this roaring sound popping his ears. Len froze so still that it took Barry a second to frantically stop moving. The explosion brightened the dark night sky and debris started to rain on the van as smoke billowed out of the tallest warehouse.

  
It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be super short one shot. This story apparently has a mind of its own. Which is why I was keeping the metahuman very vague, but I'm going to reveal all of that in the next chapter. 
> 
> I really appreciate all of your comments. Would love to hear your thoughts. <3
> 
> I'm on tumblr, [dragdragdragon](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
